Just Experimenting
by Az
Summary: *CHAPTER 1 UP NOW* This story was up once b4. Lizzie and Miranda already have to deal with the difficulties of High School, but when other issues come up, such as love, how will they deal? *Hiatus*


[A/N]: Ill update often, and once again, please don't read it then flame me. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all.

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. I'll tell ya when though.

****

-Chapter 1-

"What happened yesterday?" Miranda picked up a shirt off of a rack in some expensive store Lizzie wanted to stop by before they left the mall. 

"You mean what _didn't_ happen yesterday?" She held the shirt up to her, and after she realized it didn't look good, held it up to Lizzie.

"I'm not following." Miranda then noticed the price tag and placed the shirt back on the rack and moved to the next thing.

"We chickened out." Lizzie started fiddling with the jeans a little; she would pick them up slightly, and then place them back on the shelf, messing up the neatly folded crease. 

"How far did you get?" Both girls stopped with their destruction to the store merchandise and looked at each other. 

"Lets just say, we didn't even make it past the starting line." Miranda gave her a look that meant that that was truly bad. "Lets go sit down somewhere so I can tell you how I screwed up the perfect day."

When they left the store, everything they had touched was out of place. They decided to sit near the mall's waterfall. Miranda started swirling her straw back and forth through her strawberry-banana smoothie. "Start off as soon as your parents left."

"If I did that, even if you spent the night at my house you wouldn't be able to hear the whole story." Miranda gave a confused look. 

"But, I thought you said nothing happened." 

"Oh, but it didn't. Nothing meaning what we wanted to do. The evening was drug out. We were at my house, alone for five hours. Do you know what we could have done in five hours?"

"Yeah, a whole lot of nothing seeing as both of you have guilty conscious." Miranda replied by telling the truth.

"Let me rephrase that, do you know what we could have done in five hours if we _didn't_ have a guilty conscious?" Miranda stayed quiet. "Something we probably would have regretted."

"So, what really happened?" Miranda pushed her smoothie to the side and gave Lizzie her full attention.

"Okay, well seeing as my parents trust the both of us by leaving us alone when they went to their banquet to do god knows what, we figured it would be easier. Turns out we were both wrong. We started off by watching some lame movie called 'Return Of The Dragons Part 3', then we went from there. It was really bad. Every time we would start, we would both stop every five seconds to make sure no one was standing over us in the living room or something." 

"Wait, you guys were in the _living room_? I thought you would have least taken it to your bed room." Lizzie almost chocked on her smoothie.

  
"Uh! Miranda, we're only sixteen, its not like we were going to, umm… you know…" Lizzie looked around to see if anyone was listening to them.

"Have sex?" Miranda said laughing slightly at Lizzie's reaction of someone saying the _'s' _word.

"Do you have to be so loud? People are listening." Miranda just shook her head as Lizzie continued. "You know what bugs the crap out of me? The fact that I still have the Good Girl McGuire image following me around. I mean, in a year, I'll be graduating High School… I don't want to be known as someone who's boring and never experienced a wild night out. Ya' know? If I can't even kiss Gordo for more than five seconds without feeling guilty, how am I going to survive a High School party if I ever go to one?"

"Ya know Lizzie, you don't have to be like everyone else in High School and go off and rush into having sex or do other things just because everyone else is doing it. To be honest with you, I'm glad you're not doing any of those things, and that's why we're best friends."

"You're a good friend Miranda." Lizzie smiled.

  
"So, lets drop this subject and move to the next…" Miranda and Lizzie got up from the table they were sitting at and walked out to the parking lot, searching for Lizzie's car. "Is Gordo a good French kisser?" Miranda was only playing and didn't expect Lizzie to answer. 

"I wouldn't know." Lizzie replied seriously. "We've never frenched." Miranda stopped Lizzie by pulling her back. 

"You've been going out for six months and you guys never frenched?" Miranda seemed shocked

"To be honest, I don't know how. I mean, I'm good with no tongue, but I've never experienced a kiss with tongue." They started walking again.

"Everyone knows how French kiss."

"Except me. Question…"

"Ask."

"Who was your first French kiss by?"

"Truth?"

"Truth." Miranda paused.

"The person who taught me how to kiss."

"And that would be…"

"Pinky swear you wont tell?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Lizzie said with a smile.

"It's not bad or anything, but when I was like eleven, my prima taught me how."

"Prim-A? As in your girl cousin?" Lizzie seemed a little shock

"Yeah, you remember Illiana don't you?" 

"Yeah, she's the one who taught me how to play soccer."

"And me how to kiss."

"I can't believe you kissed her, a girl!"

"It wasn't a girl, it was my cousin. Wait, that didn't sound right, did it? What I meant was, it wasn't like we were actually kissing like we meant it or something. I mean, come on Lizzie, shes my cousin! She was just teaching me; preparing me for the cute guys." 

"How come you never told me this before?"

"You never asked."

"I need a teacher, do you think Gordo will teach me?" Miranda laughed at this.

"I'm not sure if he can teach you, after all Gordo doesn't have the experience himself, but I'm pretty sure he'll practice with you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[A/N]: For all you people out there who are wondering why in the world would I write something like this. Well, a year ago something like this happened to my friend, and I thought since things like this are being faced every day, why not write about it?


End file.
